Is Nothing
by Strawberry Cheesecakee
Summary: Cahaya jingga semakin terang sinarnya, menyoroti kedua remaja di samping pohon rindang dengan sinar lembayungnya “Dengar Fan, lakukan apa yang memang membuatmu nyaman dan yang baik tentunya." / “Aku sudah mencintai diriku kok, buktinya aku tidak merasa insecure dan menganggap remeh diriku.” For event #BBBLoveYourself


Tiga puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Halilintar melangkah malas memasuki ruang kelas. Sesekali matanya menoleh kembali ke belakang, tepat di sebuah ruangan yang berhadapan langsung dengan kelasnya. Mencari eksistensi seseorang yang tidak kunjung ia temukan.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Halilintar meneruskan langkahnya menuju tempat duduk. Sejenak terlintas sebuah pikiran dibenaknya.

_"Mungkin__ hari ini akan sama dengan hari-hari lainnya, dia belum juga kembali."_

"Gimana dengan Taufan, sudah ada perubahan?"

Halilintar pura-pura tidak mendengar, ia enggan membalas. Netranya menatap lurus pemandangan sekolah dari balik jendela kelas.

Meski diabaikan, tidak membuat Yaya lantas menyerah. "Kau sudah coba berbicara dengannya?"

Halilintar beralih memandang Yaya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya kesal, karena merasa Yaya terlalu ingin tahu urusannya.

"Banyak nanya, bukan urusanmu."

Dua kalimat, empat kata singkat, yang sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasaran sang gadis berkerudung.

Yaya menghela nafas, memang begini susahnya bicara dengan Halilintar, ia harus menahan dirinya agar tidak ikut emosi ataupun tersinggung.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Taufan juga sahabatku, wajar saja aku khawatir."

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Halilintar, meski tidak mengatakannya. Yaya tahu Halilintar juga lelah, hal itu nampak jelas dari pancaran kedua manik rubinya.

Halilintar bukan tidak peduli, ia memang diam namun pikirannya tak pernah berhenti bekerja. Halilintar bukan tak acuh, hanya saja ia tak tau apa masalah yang menimpa sang adik. Yang jelas Halilintar lelah dengan keadaan semacam ini, yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

* * *

**Is Nothing**

**BoBoiBoy Animonsta Studios**

**'School AU! EBI yang tidak sesuai, dan segala kekurangan dalam Fic ini'**

**Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk event #BBBLoveYourself.**

**~ Happy reading ~**

* * *

.

.

.

Keheningan sangat terasa di sekitar koridor sekolah. Taufan mempercepat langkahnya seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memastikan jika tidak ada yang mengikuti atau melihatnya berbelok ke arah taman belakang sekolah.

Taufan sengaja tidak langsung memasuki kelas, ia memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar sambil menikmati udara segar pagi hari.

Menurut Taufan, melakukan hal tersebut dapat membuatnya berpikir lebih positif dan mengalihkan segala pikiran buruk tentang dirinya yang seringkali muncul. Taufan menyadari belakangan ini sedang ada yang tidak benar dengan dirinya. Jika ditanya apa sebabnya, Taufan pun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri, rasanya rumit, dan membingungkan.

"Sekarang kenapa lagi?"

Taufan tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia hanya diam dengan mata terpejam menikmati angin yang menyapa wajahnya.

Terhitung sudah tiga hari Taufan bersikap seperti ini, mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya menghindari orang-orang. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diucapkan bukan?

"Sampai kapan kau ingin begini?"

Ketimbang menjawab, Taufan memilih membuka tasnya untuk mengambil sebungkus makanan. Dengan cepat, tangannya mengeluarkan isi makanan itu. Kemudian ia berikan kepada seekor kucing yang sejak tadi berada di dekatnya.

Normalnya kebanyakan orang akan kesal jika kehadirannya tidak dianggap. Tapi Yaya hanya mendengkus dan memilih duduk di kursi di samping Taufan, jemarinya mengelus lembut kucing berbulu putih.

Dari samping, Yaya memperhatikan Taufan yang keadaannya makin hari semakin buruk.

Lihat saja wajahnya yang lesu, kantung mata yang menghitam, lalu tidak ada lagi senyum dan semangat secerah mentari pagi yang menghiasi wajahnya. Yang ada hanya senyum aneh yang terlihat seperti dipaksakan. Yaya jadi khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Kalau kau mau cerita, aku akan mendengarkan kok."

Taufan menoleh pada Yaya, melihat raut cemas dari gadis berkerudung itu membuat Taufan jadi tak enak hati.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yaya, serius kok. Paling hanya kurang tidur, heheh." Taufan tertawa hambar, ia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang khawatir.

Yaya memandang ragu Taufan. Sedetik kemudian Yaya segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum. Ia tahu ada yang Taufan sembunyikan namun Yaya masih menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Mungkin dengan menemani Taufan dapat membuatnya sedikit membaik. Meski hanya ditemani kesunyian, namun tidak buruk juga bagi Yaya.

Taufan tidak tahu apakah Yaya akan marah karena diabaikan. Namun, yang jelas Taufan hanya ingin diam dan menenangkan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Awalnya tidak ada yang salah, semua berjalan sesuai dengan alurnya. Yaya merasa semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

Hingga, pada hari Rabu tepatnya beberapa hari lalu. Yaya kebagian tugas piket menjaga gerbang bersama Gempa–kembar termuda BoBoiBoy bersaudara–sewajarnya teman yang sedang berjaga bersama, perbincangan ringan pasti saja terbit di antara keduanya. Namun tidak pernah Yaya duga, perbincangan dengan Gempa detik itu, menjadi awal dirinya mengetahui keanehan sikap Taufan.

Gerbang sekolah masih sepi pagi ini, mungkin karena mereka berjaga terlalu pagi. Karena itu Gempa mengisi waktu dengan bertanya.

"Yaya boleh aku bertanya? Ah, lebih tepatnya menanyakan saran sih." Gempa tersenyum simpul, sambil menulis catatan pada buku piket.

Raut penasaran nampak jelas di wajah Yaya, terlebih lagi saat melihat wajah sendu Gempa. Ia merasa sepertinya bukan hal baik. "Iya boleh mau tanya apa?"

Gempa kembali terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apa saja yang sekiranya perlu ia ceritakan. Sangat privasi bukan? Apalagi jika masalah ini menyangkut salah satu kakaknya.

"Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Kak Taufan bersikap aneh. Dia jadi suka bergadang, dan menarik diri, seperti ada yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Saat aku tanya kenapa, ia hanya tertawa dan menjawab tidak apa-apa."

Saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir raut muka Gempa berubah muram. Yaya diam menyimak, menunggu Gempa menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Belum lagi, teman kelasnya Kak Taufan memberitahuku. Jika Kak Taufan selalu masuk kelas tepat pada saat bel masuk. Padahal Kak Taufan berangkat lebih dulu daripada kami. Ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya frustasi.

Bohong jika Yaya tidak terkejut. Tapi bila Yaya telusuri kembali memori kemarin. Memang benar, ada yang berubah pada sikap pemuda bertopi miring itu. Dan Yaya menyesal baru sadar saat sudah serumit ini.

"Sepertinya memang ada yang Taufan rahasiakan. Aku mengerti kenapa dia tidak ingin bercerita padamu. Sebagai seorang kakak, aku juga berpikir sama dengannya. Tidak ingin merepotkan adikku, tapi aku tahu tidak seharusnya begitu."

Diam-diam Gempa membenarkan perkataan Yaya. Ada jeda sebentar, sebelum Yaya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Menurutku lebih baik beri Taufan waktu dulu, mungkin dia perlu sendiri. Tapi tetap tunjukkan perhatian kepadanya, tetap tunjukkan kalau kamu masih peduli padanya. Biar dia tidak merasa sendiri."

Yaya rasa dalam keadaan sekarang, hanya inilah cara yang baik yang bisa dilakukan. Gempa tersenyum cerah, meski wajah murung belum sepenuhnya hilang. Tapi bebannya sudah sedikit terangkat.

"Kau benar Yaya, terimakasih ya."

Yaya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama."

Apapun yang terjadi pada Taufan, Gempa harap semoga Kakaknya itu bisa segera membaik.

Berbeda dengan Gempa, Yaya justru berniat akan menemui Taufan dan berbicara padanya. Bagaimana pun hasilnya nanti, Yaya tidak perduli yang jelas ia tidak bisa diam saja.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Setiap manusia umumnya pernah merasakan kesedihan, yang membedakan hanyalah cara dalam menyikapi kesedihan.

Sebagian orang menganggap kesedihan adalah bagian dari emosi yang harus diungkapkan agar tidak menjadi beban yang menyesakkan hati.

Namun tak jarang juga yang meyakini, jika kesedihan sebaiknya tidak perlu ditunjukkan agar tidak menimbulkan kecemasan serta membebani orang lain. Apapun pilihannya, diri sendiri yang lebih mengerti apa yang terbaik.

Untuk seseorang yang memiliki tugas menghibur dunia seperti Taufan, sangat salah rasanya untuk mengekspresikan kesedihan.

Selama hidup, ia terbiasa dituntut untuk tersenyum apapun keadaan. Menghibur orang yang sedang sedih adalah hal yang ia sukai. Berbuat konyol dengan mengerjai sang Kakak merupakan kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Lalu apa yang salah? Kenapa sekarang ia merasa kosong, kesepian, hilang minat, tidak bersemangat serta beberapa hal lain yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan. Hanya satu yang dapat Taufan simpulkan, semuanya terasa mengganggu hidup.

Taufan mengakui jika kadang kesedihan menghampiri hatinya, namun secepat embusan angin. Rasa sedih itu segera ia pendam kembali, bahkan jika bisa akan ia hapus saat itu juga.

Sulit tidur yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini, bukan seolah tanpa penyebab. Kesepian kadang muncul seiring bertambah larut malam. Rasanya ingin menceritakan lelahnya hati, namun lagi-lagi ia urungkan. Bagaimana mau bercerita, jika untuk mengatakan satu kata dengan makna kesedihan susah ia ungkapkan.

Akibat karena sering menekan kesedihan, dan memaksa untuk terus tersenyum menyenangkan orang lain.

Sering terlambat masuk ke kelas, Taufan lakukan untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang melihat wajah murungnya. Inginnya, Taufan memasang senyum palsu tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghindari orang-orang dengan cara menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah.

Sore itu, Taufan mengistirahatkan diri di samping pohon rindang. Kegiatan club hari ini cukup menguras energi, sudah biasa sebenarnya jika mengingat club yang Taufan ikuti hampir semua kegiatannya meliputi gerak fisik aktif.

Taufan tidak berniat pulang cepat, ia ingin berdiam dulu menikmati angin sejuk sore hari, sambil menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam di langit jingga.

Yaya meletakkan dua botol air mineral di tanah tepat di samping Taufan.

"Aku dengar, bagi sebagian orang. Memandang sunset dapat membuatnya merasa lebih bahagia. Itu berlaku juga untukmu?" Yaya bertanya memastikan.

Taufan tidak tahu, kapan gadis berkerudung itu tiba. Tanpa menunggu ditawarkan, Taufan mengambil air itu dan segera meminumnya.

"Dibilang bahagia sih tidak terlalu, tapi cukup membuatku tenang. Terima kasih ya."

Senyum tersungging di wajah, Taufan mengangkat botol air mineral sebagai maksud dari ungkapan terima kasih.

Yaya tersenyum lega, melihat Taufan yang sudah lebih baik dibanding dengan pagi tadi.

"Aku memang tidak tahu pasti masalahmu, tapi saranku jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau berhak menyuarakan apa yang kau rasakan tanpa harus takut dengan tuntutan untuk menyenangkan orang lain."

Mengenal Taufan sejak kecil, membuat Yaya tidak sulit untuk mengetahui kebiasaan sang sahabat.

Taufan menoleh pada Yaya, ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan perlakuannya selama ini.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri Ya, itu memang sudah menjadi keinginanku. Bukannya bagus kan menyenangkan orang," ucap Taufan dengan sangat yakin.

Yaya memutar mata, lihat saja baru beberapa detik gadis itu sudah langsung tahu dimana letak kesalahan Taufan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tidak salah memang menyenangkan orang. Tapi kau juga harus tahu batas, kau juga harus mementingkan dirimu. Jangan hanya karena menyenangkan orang sampai lupa menyenangkan diri sendiri," jelas Yaya menasihati.

Meski bungkam, tidak menjawab. Ada sorot kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di mata Taufan. Sekarang ia kehilangan kata-kata. Mau menentang pun rasanya sulit jika yang dikatakan adalah fakta yang selama ini terlupakan olehnya.

Merasa Taufan masih larut dengan keheningan, Yaya melanjutkan.

"Cintai diri sendiri itu penting Fan," kata Yaya dengan penuh penekanan.

Taufan tersentak, matanya berganti menatap Yaya.

"Aku sudah mencintai diriku kok, buktinya aku tidak merasa insecure dan menganggap remeh diriku." Raut Taufan berubah masam, ia tidak terima jika di bilang begitu.

"Mencintai diri itu banyak bentuknya, salah satunya dengan mendengarkan keinginan diri. Sederhananya dengarkan dirimu butuh apa, kalo dirimu berteriak lelah ya dengarkan lalu istirahat. Jika dirimu tidak ingin tersenyum yasudah jangan di paksa untuk senyum yang akhirnya malah terlihat aneh. Jika sedih ya beri waktu untuk di rasakan, kesedihan wajar adanya. Bukan untuk dipendam apalagi di hapus, itu salah persepsi namanya."

Yaya meminum air untuk mengaliri tenggorokannya yang kering. Sementara Taufan merasa seperti ditampar realita.

Cahaya jingga semakin terang sinarnya, menyoroti kedua remaja di samping pohon rindang dengan sinar lembayung.

"Dengar Fan, lakukan apa yang memang membuatmu nyaman dan yang baik tentunya. Tidak perlu merasa dituntut menyenangkan orang, menyenangkan boleh tapi bukan keharusan. Merasakan sedih karena diri sedang tidak baik-baik saja wajar, asal jangan begitu terlarut. Mendengarkan yang dirimu butuhkan dan menjaga diri perlu, itu cara kita untuk mencintai diri sendiri."

Yaya tersenyum tulus, sebagai akhir dari penjelasan panjangnya.

Sejatinya kesedihan hanya perlu dijalani dan dibiarkan berlalu. Cara pandang manusialah yang membuat rumit, dengan memendam yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak tanpa diduga.

Taufan menatap lekat Yaya, sorot haru dan kagum terlihat jelas di netra sewarna _sapphire_ itu. Dari sekian hari kegalauannya kemarin, jawaban seperti inilah yang sangat dia harapkan. Taufan segera mengusap matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca, rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Mengingat sudah bersikap tidak adil terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Senyum secerah mentari kini sudah terbit lagi, namun kali ini dengan latar cahaya senja.

"Aku akan mencoba Yaya, terimakasih banyak."

Yaya tersenyum senang, matanya menilik lembut matahari yang hampir terbenam. Senang karena yang menjadi sumber kekhawatirannya kemarin-kemarin sudah membaik, senang karena Taufan sudah kembali.

Tanpa mereka tahu, dua pasang manik berbeda warna memperhatikan dari samping lapangan. Helaan nafas lega, serta syukur terdengar pelan. Tanpa mengatakan apapun keduanya segera melangkahkan kaki.

Gempa yang tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, segera berlari menghampiri Taufan.

"Aku senang Kak Taufan sudah tidak murung lagi. Lain kali jika Kak Taufan sedih, jangan ragu untuk bercerita kepada kami ya."

Taufan terkekeh saat melihat Gempa yang sangat bersemangat.

Halilintar yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, akhirnya mendekat dengan menyodorkan sebuah plastik sedang kepada Taufan.

"Ini untukmu, dan jangan berlaga sok tau ingin menyimpan semuanya sendiri," ujar Halilintar menambahi, meski kata-katanya terkesan ketus. Tapi bermakna baik.

Taufan segera mengambil bingkisan pemberian sang Kakak lalu membukanya, terdapat beberapa buah _cupcakes_ cokelat dengan toping _cookies_ di atasnya.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak Kak. Aku semakin yakin jika sebenarnya Kak Hali khawatir padaku tapi enggan mengakui." Taufan tersenyum jahil. Ingin sekali Halilintar timpuk dengan sepatu saat itu juga.

Halilintar yang memang dasarnya cepat tersulut, berdecak kesal. "Percaya diri sekali, lalu apa bedanya dengan kau yang tidak mau mengakui masalah dan hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa saat di tanya."

Meski terkesan menusuk, tetapi tidak membuat Taufan tersinggung, justru ia malah tertawa geli.

"Hahaha, ya sudah maafkan atas sikapku kemarin ya. Aku bersyukur memiliki orang-orang sebaik kalian sebagai saudaraku." Taufan merentangkan tangan, merangkul kedua kembarannya.

Ke mana saja Taufan, kenapa selama ini matanya seolah tertutup hingga tidak bisa melihat banyak orang yang sayang dan perduli padanya.

Memang benar ternyata, jika terlalu banyak merenung menyendiri, membuat diri seakan tidak melihat orang di sekitarnya. Karena terlalu fokus pada satu titik.

Gempa tersenyum lembut, ikut mengucap syukur dalam hati. Berbeda dengan Halilintar, yang sengaja membuang muka.

Tanpa Taufan dan Gempa tahu, ada semburat merah serta senyum tipis di wajah Halilintar. Tidak perduli dengan Yaya yang tertawa geli padanya yang penting Halilintar merasa tenang sekarang.

Taufan bersenandung ria, saat berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sementara Halilintar dan Gempa berjalan beriringan di belakang Taufan.

"Terima kasih ya, Yaya," kata Gempa dengan senyum hangat

"Terima kasih telah membantu kami." Halilintar menambahi, kali ini sebuah senyuman terbit di wajar datar itu.

"Sama-sama."

Sebenarnya, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Yaya memang sudah berniat membantu.

Gempa dan Halilintar merasa sangat beruntung telah menceritakan masalah ini pada orang yang tepat seperti Yaya, akhirnya gadis berkerudung itu berhasil membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN ~**

* * *

**A/N****: Hallo, maafkan jika tulisannya kaku, atau terkesan aneh. Ini pertama kalinya saya kembali menulis di fandom ini XD. Ya meski saya menulis kalo ada event aja sih dan ini untuk event #_BBBLoveYourself_**

**Silakan**** dibaca, saya akan sangat senang jika ada yang mau memberi saran, kritik juga gapapa. Atau hanya mampir membaca. Untuk yang bingung sama alur, alurnya itu maju, mundur, maju lagi ya. Terutama yang bagian Yaya sama Gempa itu alur mundur.**

**Semoga bisa memberi pelajaran yang baik, bahwa mencintai diri sendiri itu harus juga dengan mendengarkan apa yang diri kita butuhkan. Dan itu yang paling penting sebelum mencintai orang lain XD ~**

**Jadi****, jangan lupa mencintai diri sendiri hari ini XD Semoga hari ini indah dan sampai jumpa lagi XD**

**Salam, Strawberry Cheesecakee. **


End file.
